The present invention generally relates to security devices and mechanisms. More particularly, this invention relates to a theft-deterrence device suitable for use with machinery, a particular example of which is a man lift, so as to prevent theft of the machinery.
Man lifts (also known as an elevated work platforms, cherry pickers, boom lifts, basket cranes, hydra ladders, etc.) and other heavy machinery are often used at construction and other job sites. Man lifts typically comprise a work platform (for example, a “bucket”) coupled to a lift arm, often telescoping and/or articulating, that is operated by a hydraulic lift system to enable the platform to be raised to an elevated position. Certain types of man lifts are mounted on vehicles such as trucks and trailers, while others are configured as stand-alone self-propelled vehicles. The platform is often equipped with controls for operating the lift arm and its hydraulic system to enable an individual on the platform to control the position of the platform, and in some cases operate the vehicle to which the platform is mounted. Because operation of a man lift involves three-dimensional movement of the platform, the operation of a man lift is often through the use of a joystick (control column) as an input device.
Man lifts are often left unattended at job sites for extended periods of time, and as a result become susceptible to theft and misuse. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the risk of theft and misuse, but preferably in a manner that can be readily applied and removed by authorized personnel.